Forget Me Not
by Elf Knight
Summary: Will recovers from the warmweed by the time Halt and Horace find him and Evanlyn, but it's too late. The damage has been done. Will has forgotten all of his past up until his twelfth birthday. Or has he?
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Ranger's Apprentice _in anyway whatsoever.

**Author's Note:** First off, I would like to say that I am a Will/Alyss shipper. However, I decided to do something different for a change since there are so many Will/Alyss fanfics out there. Also, I thought it was kind of cute since both Will and Evanlyn are about the same height and rather short. In addition, this fanfic takes place at the end of _The Burning Bridge_ (Ranger's Apprentice: Book 2) when Will remembers everything.

Except in my version, he doesn't – not yet anyways. Thus, this is a Will/Evanlyn story since they have been through so much in the previous two books and Alyss is a kind of unimportant character so far. She hardly does anything and is rather typical. So is Evanlyn, but I just thought they'd make a better couple in this version (Will and Evanlyn, of course). Well, I should think that's enough explanations; so without anything more to say and without any further ado, I present you with the first chapter of my latest fanfic!

**Chapter 1:** Amnesia

Tap-tap-tap...

Will groaned and rolled over in his cot, tugging his pillow over his head in a measly attempt to block out that aggravating sound.

Tap-tap-tap...

Unable to stand it any longer, Will clambered out of bed and pulled on his dark green tunic and brown trousers. Tucking them into his warm leather boots, he wrapped his cloak about him and stood up.

Heaving a weary yawn, he stretched and glanced around.

Suddenly, a sense of panic hit him.

Where in the hells was he? Will did not remember this place. The cabin room was alarmingly unfamiliar to him. In fact, everything that surrounded him did not make sense. He never remembered living in a cabin.

He had only ever lived in the small room with the other wards at Castle Redmont. Where was he? Had he been captured? That bully Horace had always had always scared him half to death with creepy tales about Morgoroth – the Lord of Rain and Night.

Had he been kidnapped by the evil villain?

_No of course not!_ The logical part of Will's brain told him. _Those stories are just that – stories intended to scare little children when they are being naughty. You are twelve years old and above such things! Your father was a knight and you should act like one too._

With that thought in mind, Will took a deep breath and decided to investigate his surroundings.

X~X~X~X~X

Evanlyn had finally come back after a long hunting trip.

Unfortunately, all she managed to kill was a single quail that was too fat to fly properly. She had stunned it with her sling, but the bird was probably sick since it was flying in an irregular pattern thus making it inedible.

The blond-haired girl wrinkled her nose in disgust and would have spat on the ground had she not heard a sudden movement from within the cottage. She held her breath, fear gripping her all of a sudden.

Had the Skandians discovered them and come to take them back as slaves? Or was it a thief or brigand who decided to make themselves at home in this seemingly abandoned log cabin? Sadly, Evanlyn had no choice but to find out who exactly was making that racket.

Will was in there and she did not want her friend to get hurt or worse yet – captured or even killed. There were lesser types about these places, Erak had told her and the less then savoury character would often use this cabin as a hiding place for their loot.

So far she had found nothing of the sort, but the thought still frightened her especially since Will was in there and he was in no shape to get attacked right now. He was slowly but surely recovering from that damned warmweed and it would be horrible to have him get injured now just as he was starting to get better.

Heaving a sigh, Evanlyn resigned herself to her fate and hid the quail amongst the tall grass by the side of the pathway. Squaring her shoulders, she pulled out a smooth pebble from her pocket and slung it in her sling-shot. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doorway and padded into the cottage.

At first she saw nothing and a wave of relief washed over her. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her. The mountain pass was still partially frozen, making travel dangerous and improbable. No one would dare come up here while the steep mountain roads were wet and slippery. It was unthinkable!

Feeling incredibly foolish, she chuckled dryly at her stupidity but froze a second later. A dark shadow loomed at the open doorway to Will's room. Her body tense, Evanlyn crept down the hall towards the room hoping beyond hope that it was just Will and that, perhaps, he would remember her. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the bedroom and her shoulders sagged in relief.

It was only Will and he was glancing about the room with a very confused expression on his face.

"Hello, Will," Evanlyn said softly not wanting to startle him. "Do you remember me?"

Will's gaze snapped up towards her and he jumped, startled.

"Who are you and where am I?" Will asked in a shaky voice.

Evanlyn should have been happy that Will finally awoke out of his stupor, but her face paled as dread threatened to overwhelm her. Will's eyes were filled with terror and he looked like he was about to cry. What's more, his voice was high-pitched and squeaky as if he were a twelve-year-old!

X~X~X~X~X

"There's nothing here, darn it!" Halt growled in annoyance.

They had finally crossed the pass after days of uneventful travel and had managed to reach a clearing before nightfall. It was twilight and the world was slowly but surely sinking into shades of grey mirroring the grizzled old Ranger's mood. Horace, on the other hand, was trying to remain optimistic.

"It's obviously the remains of a camp-site," The knight-in-training pointed out cheerfully.

"You don't say!" Halt interjected sarcastically. "The charcoal and ashes reveal that much not to mention the many foot-prints and fallen logs for benches."

Horace just sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head sadly.

Halt had sworn an oath to rescue Will from the Skandians and he had even given up his title as a Ranger to do it, forcing King Duncan to banish him from the kingdom on pain of death in order to get away and save his apprentice.

Horace was sad too that they had found nothing after finally arriving in Skandia, except for this dismal remains of a camp-site. He was no expert, but even he could tell that it was only but an hour old for the myriad of foot-prints were all over the place suggesting that whoever had used this spot had left in a hurry.

This caused Horace to worry somewhat, but the apprentice shrugged the thought aside and headed over to the dead camp-fire to see if there was any life in it. All of a sudden, a last ray of sunlight glinted off something on the forest floor making him yelp in surprise as it bounced back into his eyes.

Halt spun around, already wielding a bow notched and drawn pointed in his direction as if itching for some action. Horace chuckled dryly and held up his hands in mock surrender. Halt just stuck out his sniffed primly and lowered his bow, not bothering to sheath it. He would have to hunt soon for dinner any way so he might as well keep it ready.

Horace was just about to tie up Kicker when something on the ground caught his eye. It was probably the thing that caused him to get momentarily blinded, for the object had a faint metallic glow. Horace was no Ranger but definitely intrigued by the object, so he picked it up and was surprised to discover that it was a strangely-designed arrow.

Knowing that Halt was more knowledgeable about these sort of things, Horace gave into reason and hurried over to Halt handing him the arrow. Halt's eyebrows shot up instantly and he snatched it without so much as a word of acknowledgment. Horace bristled but knew that it wasn't the Ranger's fault, since Halt was still angry at himself for being unable to find Will.

Halt held the arrow delicately in his hands and studied it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he spoke and his voice was in a strained whisper. Not bothering to even so much as glance at Horace, Halt's eyes took on a faraway look and his grip on the arrow tensed until his knuckles turned white.

"This arrow is of foreign make," He said grimly.

Horace arched an eyebrow but Halt was quicker and beat him to the answer before he could ask the question.

"The Temujai are on the move again!"

X~X~X~X~X

"My name is Evanlyn and I am your friend," Evanlyn said gently. "We have been here for the past several months, while you got over your disease of warmweed."

"Warmweed?" Will asked, looking thoroughly bewildered. "Pardon me for saying so but I do not know what in the kingdom is warmweed! I never touched the stuff and never had it in my life. Also, I mean no offence but I have no idea who you are."

"You don't remember?" Evanlyn asked, choking back a sob.

It was clear that Will was in his right mind, but it was also clear – painfully so – that he could not remember anything. The look of confusion in his said that much. Moreover, his voice still sounded young – much younger than he really was.

"What do you remember?" Evanlyn inquired.

Will hesitated but spoke upon receiving an encouraging smile from Evanlyn.

"I am an orphan," He said slowly. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father, a knight, died during the war with Morgoroth. I have lived all my life at Redmont Castle with the other wards – Alyss, George, Jenny, and Horace. They are also orphans but they have surnames unlike me. No one knows my last name. I am twelve years old and have spent my life in the castle and the nearby village, sometimes. That is all I know."

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N:** So Will has seemingly forgotten everything about being a Ranger's apprentice and all of his adventures with Evanlyn, Halt, and Horace. He thinks he is a twelve-year-old but still has the body of a fifteen year old if that's how old he really is. I have to double check his age since I haven't read the books in a while, so I would appreciate a confirmation on Will's real age at the time of the books.

This takes place at the end of _The Icebound Land_ and the beginning of _The Battle for Skandia_, without Evanlyn being captured by the Temujai. Also, Halt and Horace hat to bluff their way through the gates since those Skandians were not killed in my version of the story. So what do you all think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so I can make this better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_ in any way whatsoever.

**Author's Note:** Thanks all for your lovely reviews! Also, I do apologise if this was your idea but I had no clue that it was, so it was not my intent to copy you. Well, enough said; here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 2:** Complications

Evanlyn's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Or at least, that's what she felt like anyways – upon hearing Will's distressing words. But what was more depressing was that the Ranger's apprentice sounded genuine as if he actually believed every word of them.

Wait...was he _still_ a Ranger's apprentice? How could he, Evanlyn wondered, if he remembered nothing of his training as a Ranger or even seeing Halt and the others in his guild. It was just too disheartening to believe!

Moreover, that meant that Will recalled nothing about her and that stabbed her in the gut making her feel ten times worse. She hated herself for letting Will get hooked on that despicable drug and she rued the day they ever laid eyes on Skandians.

Unable to stand it any longer, Evanlyn let out a choking sob and felt her legs give way. Alarm flashed in Will's eyes as he took note that Evanlyn was troubled and seemingly about to faint. Worried that she would collapse and hurt herself, he rushed to her aid and grasped her hands just as she fell.

All of a sudden, the sound of a thunderclap reverberated throughout the room and a brilliant white light exploded all about them. Their bodies went numb with pain and their vision blurred. The last thing they saw was each other as their minds sank into unconsciousness and they collapsed on the floor.

X~X~X~X~X

Halt felt as if he had betrayed Will.

That was it in a nutshell and he felt horrible for doing so. Will was like a son to him, the son he never had, and he would destroy anyone who would so much as hurt a hair of his head.

But it wasn't just Will he had to worry about: Evanlyn was captured to. To make matter's worse, Evanlyn wasn't an ordinary girl – she was the princess of Araluen. This landed them in double trouble since Rangers reported to the king only and were his eyes and ears.

Now he had to rescue not only Will but also the king's daughter, who told them what to do, and keep her out of trouble. This made this even more difficult because it was very likely that Will knew nothing about Evanlyn's true identity or even her real name – Cassandra.

As anyone would in their situation, the two young people would probably become fast friends and it would hurt Will's feelings to discover this. Yet Halt knew Will could not find out or it would mean danger to Evanlyn due to the Skandians' Oberjarl who had a Blood Feud against the Araluens.

The Oberjarl had sworn a Blood Oath which meant he had to hunt down and kill the entire Royal Family to regain his family honour and justice in general for the death of his son, who had died in the battle with Morgoroth. Halt's blood boiled at the thought of the Lord of Rain and Night and how he had taunted him by saying that Will had been tortured horrible by his hands.

Halt knew the bastard was lying, but he still was tempted to believe him. Morgoroth was always a smooth-talker. After all, that was how he convinced his generals and commanders to join him by manipulations and lies and false promises. Even so, he had almost believed Morgoroth for a minute considering the circumstances. So it had been a welcome relief to Halt when he found out Will was in the hands of the Skandians.

But then his hopes were dashed to pieces when Will was whisked away to Skandia and he was forced to stay behind. Now he sat brooding over a cup of coffee while Horace slept fitfully in the clearing they found. It was his turn to keep watch and so he had taken to sort things out in his head. He had to get banished from the kingdom in order to go after Will and it pained him to give up his Ranger's title. But Will was more important and he had sworn an oath.

Suddenly, he started as a terrific clap of thunder exploded all about him and the clearing was filled by a near-blinding white light. The light dimmed just as fast leaving Halt bewildered and alarmed. What kind of devilry was this? Had he gone mad? His train of thought was interrupted yet again when Horace – who had been sleeping completely oblivious to everything up until now – awoke suddenly and lurched into a sitting position with a look of shock and wonder on his face.

"Will and Evanlyn!" He yelped at the exact same time.

Halt jumped, startled, and spilled his coffee in the process. Cursing, he set the mug down and got up brushing the coffee spill off his trousers.

"What about them?" He grunted, too annoyed to pay attention.

Halt turned to Horace begrudgingly and was surprised to see a look of panic and fear on Horace's face that turned white as a sheet as if he had just seen a ghost.

"They've Bonded!" Horace squeaked.

X~X~X~X~X

Will awoke feeling dazed and disoriented, completely unaware of where he was for the second time in a row. Things had gotten extremely out of hand and he was scared.

He groaned in pain and tried to sit up, only to collapse back down onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and was momentarily stunned to see the cabin filled with a soft white mist that was slowly rolling out the front door.

Filled with alarm, he groped around for something to lean on accidentally touching Evanlyn's waist. He felt a peculiar swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach and blood rushed to his cheeks for some bizarre reason. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, he shuffled up finally able to stand and helped Evanlyn to her feet.

A strange tingling sensation rippled across his skin like goose-bumps but ten times stronger and more otherworldly. His hands were cold and shaky and sweat beaded his forehead. Once glance at Evanlyn told him that she was in much the same state. Evanlyn and him squirmed uncomfortably, staring at their feet unable to look each other in their eyes.

Finally, Will could not contain himself any longer.

"What the _hells_ just happened here?" He asked incredulously.

Even though he was twelve years old, he could tell that something phenomenal had just occurred and he wanted to know what. Also, why was he feeling so embarrassed about Evanlyn? This just wasn't normal! Will gazed desperately at Evanlyn for an answer but found none, so he tried to look into her eyes as if that would help him find out what took place. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his forehead and he was startled to hear a feminine voice in his head.

_What did you just do, stupid? You were able to take care of Will for five months now and one tiny stupid touch caused all of this! At least it wasn't so bad. I mean, it was _Will_ you touched and he is sort of handsome. Stop it, _fool_!_ _You are a princess! Why are you even _thinking_ about Will in this way? It would never work out. And besides, he likes that Alyss girl. But he is real cute you know..._

Poor Will's face flamed a bright red with embarrassment and he stood, frozen in shock and wonder. Evanlyn thought he was _handsome_? And what was all of this about her being a princess? It just didn't make sense!

"Evanlyn," Will said finally, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "We need to talk!"

X~X~X~X~X

"Excuse me?" Halt asked incredulously, now feeling completely in the dark and at a loss for words.

What in damnation was Horace talking about?

"They. Are. Bonded," Horace said slowly and deliberately as if explaining something simple to a toddler.

Halt bristled but restrained himself, feeling that somehow what Horace had to say was important. But what in the world was he talking about, Halt had no idea!

"What do you mean, _bonded_?" Halt asked in what he hoped was a respectful voice.

"No time to explain," Horace gasped.

His eyes flashed with worry.

Much to Halt's horror, Horace waited not a second longer before shooting up from his cot and dashing off into the distance where Halt noticed a faint pathway of dried leaves.

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath. He, Halt, was banished from the kingdom and being a Ranger by his own intent. Will was captured by the Skandians. Evanlyn, the princess, was also gone and probably being executed or held for ransom. Horace had officially snapped and gone crazy, and the horses – Will's, Horace's, and his own – were going nuts as if they itched to go somewhere.

It was official: The world had ended!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Well there you have it! After a short break, Chapter Two is brought to you by your faithful writer – Elf Knight. So, something strange – perhaps, magic? – has happened between Will and Evanlyn but what? Has Horace really gone insane or has he had a vision about what took place between the princess and the Ranger? And how will Halt react to what has occurred? Find out in the next episode of "Forget Me Not"!

~ Elf Knight ~


	3. Chapter 3: Panic Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_ in any way whatsoever.

**Author's Note:** I had some free time on my hands, so I decided to write another chapter of "Forget Me Not". Also, in response to some questions that will surely arise – I know there is no magic in the world of _Ranger's Apprentice_. But there is in my version of it. How else could Morgoroth have bonded to an entire army of Wargals even if they were dumb and stupid?

Plus, how could the Kalkara have existed since they were not normal creatures? It just doesn't add up! Anyways, just so you know Will is not an all-powerful wizard although he has a few new tricks up his sleeve as does Evanlyn. As for their Bond, well you'll just have to read the next chapters to find out. So without further ado, here is the next episode of my story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:** Panic Attack

"Is it true?" Will blurted out, folding his arms across his chest to stop the uncomfortable feeling from rising up within him.

"Is what true?" Evanlyn asked, frowning in confusion.

"Are you a princess?" Will asked calmly and evenly.

Deep down inside, he felt like he should be hurt and offended that she hadn't told him. But he did not know why since he had never met her, so he just shrugged it off and waited for an answer. The look on Evanlyn's face confirmed it even before she spoke.

"Will, I, um..." Evanlyn stuttered, clearly caught off-guard.

"Just tell me the truth, Evanlyn," Will snapped, a bit harsher than he meant to.

Evanlyn's face flushed at him calling her by her full name.

"Yes," She said in a small voice, her head bowing in shame. "I am a princess. I didn't want to be and my time with you was better than I could ever imagine it to be but..."

Will's eyes flashed and he felt an odd mixture of anger and acceptance. His mind was warring against common sense. Part of him felt offended that she hadn't told him and his other half thought it was perfectly normal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked at last.

"Because the Oberjarl of Skandia has sworn a Blood Oath against my kingdom," Evanlyn replied stiffly. "It would be too dangerous should this information fall into the wrong hands."

Will shook his head and Evanlyn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tell me the real reason," Will said emphatically.

Evanlyn's cheeks went pink as if Will had uncovered her secret. But she just sighed and her shoulders sagged a little.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would put a distance between us," Evanlyn admitted. "Although you don't remember this, we have been friends for a good long while and have gone through several dangerous adventures together. I thought we had finally come close after being captured by the Skandians. But then you got hooked on Warmweed and now you suffer amnesia so I guess it doesn't matter."

X~X~X~X~X

Grumbling at the stupidity of it all, Halt went about putting out the campfire and packing up the horses who seemed all too eager to get a move on. Had everyone gone mad like Horace?

Nonetheless, when he had finished he led all three of them down the path that Horace had run off on. As much as he hated to admit it, something told him deep down inside that Horace had made an important discovery and this path would lead to it shortly.

A short while later, the trees thinned and a small patch of grass and bushes came into view along with a log cabin. Footprints trailed all the way towards the cabin and the front door was open wide as if in haste. Halt took a deep breath as he braced himself for what was to come.

X~X~X~X~X

Horace burst into the cabin and coughed suddenly, not expecting to be surrounded by a faint and eerie white mist almost like smoke. It was almost gone though, so he hurried through the short front hall.

He skidded to a halt, for none other than Will and Evanlyn were standing in the doorway glaring daggers at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a grin.

They both yelped and spun around, now sending death glares in his direction. Oh, well! So much for trying to help...

You see, Horace had had a vision about what took place between his friends while he slept but he knew far more had transpired between them than met the eyes. It was far more important and life-altering than he could tell so he needed to speak with them and explain things before they caused the apocalypse just by their anger.

They were a dangerous couple!

X~X~X~X~X

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked suddenly.

Evanlyn spun around with a yelp and her cheeks flamed when Will did the same thing at the exact same time.

"Horace!" She exclaimed in both relief and annoyance.

She was embarrassed that he had seen her like this with Will as if they were a married couple having a lovers' squabble or something. At the same time, she was so relieved he was here that she wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and hug him like there was no tomorrow.

At the same time, Will was here and she could not do anything of the sort without embarrassing him or hurting his feelings. So it was that she restrained herself with a deep breath and a smile at the young warrior.

"Hullo, Evanlyn," Horace said cheerfully.

"Okay, Horace, what is it?" Evanlyn asked suspiciously.

Something told her that he was not simply happy to see them, but had something very important to tell them and it bothered her to no end.

"Nothing much," Horace said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "How are you two love birds holding up?"

"Horace!" Evanlyn cried, scandalized.

"You again," Will spat, and Horace glanced at him in confusion.

"What's up with you, friend?" He asked.

Evanlyn sighed, realising that Horace didn't know about Will's amnesia so he quickly told the knight's apprentice everything that had happened. Horace listened with a pained expression and Will shifted his feet awkwardly.

"So that about sums it up," Evanlyn said. "And then you came. Any idea what just happened here?"

"Actually, I have quite a few!" Horace smirked. "You see..."

But whatever he was going to say was cut off by a sudden patter of feet. The trio looked up in alarm but calmed down when the saw that it was only Halt the Ranger glancing about the cabin with an appraising look. Just then his eyes fell on Will and they brightened up considerably. Will studied his feet and Evanlyn felt a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank god, Will, you're all right!" Halt said happily, hurrying over to his apprentice.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, backing away slowly. "Of course, I'm fine!" 

Halt's eyes flashed as he felt a pang of hurt.

"Why are you acting like this?" Halt snapped. "You should be happy to see me?"

"How can I when I've never met you before?" Will asked, sounding more scared than confused now.

Evanlyn sucked in a sharp breath and wondered if it was time to step in before things got tense.

Halt froze, gobsmacked.

"What are _you_ talking about?" He asked. "I've been your mentor for a while now and you are my apprentice."

"No I'm not!" Will said, his face white as a sheet and his eyes filled with fear.

"Will..." Evanlyn said softly, hoping to comfort him and taking a step closer to him with her hand outstretched.

"Stop it!" Will cried in a high-pitched voice. "Stop it both of you! I don't know who either of you are or what in the _hells _you are talking about. Nor do I want to!"

"Calm down, Will," Halt said, frustration evident in his voice. "Don't play games with me. You have known me for almost a year now and are training to become a Ranger. This is Evanlyn who has made your acquaintance and Horace is your best friend who saved your life not long ago. Stop acting like a child!" 

"But I _am _a child!" Will said, his eyes tearing up and his hands shaking. "Stop talking to me, you're making me scared and angry. You're lying to me and I know it!"

"That's enough, Will!" Halt growled. "No games."

"Stop it, Stop talking now!" Will cried loudly.

Evanlyn stared in shock and horror as Halt froze as if literally unable to move or to speak.

"Will, please calm down and let me explain," Horace said gently.

"No!" Will screamed, his eyes wide and his hands on his ears. "I don't believe you! You're lying, all of you. Get away from me!"

"But, I..." Horace stammered, a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"No! I can't take it anymore," Will shrieked.

Then, to the confusion of all present, tears streaked down Will's cheeks in torrents and the boy ran out of the cabin not even bothering to look back. An awkward silence settled on all those present and Evanlyn felt as if her worst nightmares had come to pass. She knew it was her fault for not telling the others of Will's condition and she had to get him back before it was too late.

"I'm sorry," She said, casting an apologetic glance at Horace and Halt. "I better go after him before he gets into trouble."

So saying, she dashed off after her wayward friend wondering what in the hells was happening to them.

_Oh, god!_ Evanlyn thought exasperatedly. _Now I'm even starting to curse like Will!_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So things are getting more intense and the plot thickens! What has happened to Will and why is he acting like this? Has he really made Halt freeze? And how can Horace explain his vision now? Will Evanlyn be able to comfort Will and make him return to them, unafraid? Find out in the next episode of "Forget Me Not"!

~ Elf Knight ~


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds and Bedlam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_ in any way whatsoever.

**Author's Note:** I do realise that Will's reaction might have been a little bit over-done, but do keep in mind that he has the mentality of a twelve-year-old and not all of them are super mature. Well, here's the next episode. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3:** Bonds and Bedlam

"What in damnation is going on here?" Halt hissed, rounding on Horace angrily.

Horace paled at Halt's furious demeanour, but quickly strengthened his manly resolve and recalled why he had come here.

"Evanlyn and Will have formed a Soul Bond," Horace explained.

Halt wrinkled his brow, completely confused by the unexpected answer.

Horace sighed, sensing his confusion, and set about the task of explaining what a Soul Bond was.

"They are ancient things," Horace said. "And of a forgotten era of Araluen when magic thrived in the land. There used to be wizards and witches back then and Soul Bonds were a common thing. But now you must be wondering what a Soul Bond is?"

Halt nodded and Horace continued, taking a big gulp of air. "A Soul Bond is a magical connection between two people – usually a man and woman. It was very rare for a Bond to form between youth and children, almost unheard of as a matter of fact so you can understand my surprise when it transpired between Will and Evanlyn!"

"Just get to the point," Halt growled in frustration.

Horace gave the Ranger a smug grin.

"You see," He said. "This Soul Bond is a very powerful thing. It has several different properties that connect the two people by magic so that they can sense when each other is around. Usually, they are forced to stay together depending on the strength of their Bond. If their Bond is too strong and they go too far away from each other, the Bond will separate and they will die."

A look of worry flashed across Halt's eyes and Horace continued.

"But the Bond also has it's benefits," He said, soothingly. "For one, it enables the two people Bonded to read each other's minds. They can also usually communicate with each other via their minds preventing normal people from listening in on their conversation. If they possessed magic, then this would strengthen their magic making them far more powerful than if they were alone. This would make them an almost indestructible pair of magic-users."

"But I thought magic did not exist!" Halt asked.

"How then did this happen?" Horace replied. "You heard Will: He clearly does not remember anything that happened. Moreover, his voice sounds like that of a twelve-year-old when in reality he is sixteen years of age. This could have only happened because of the Soul Bond and, thus, magic."

Horace waited patiently while Halt processed all of this information. At last, the Ranger heaved a sigh and looked up wearily at him.

"Are there any more people with a Soul Bond?" He asked curiously.

Horace shook his head sadly. "As I said, the Soul Bond amplified the designated couple's magic. Unfortunately, not all of them were good and this caused a lot of strife and evil for the land. Those couples not of a good intent, used this power for their own dark agendas most of them vying for more power then they already had. This led to what I like to call the Battle of Bonds in which couples with the Soul Bond fought against each other.

"They used their powers in an attempt to kill off all the other Bonded couples so that they would be the only remaining couple. This would give them unlimited power as most of the wizards and witches had a Soul Bond back then. Luckily for us, the Battle of Bonds ended in a stalemate with heavy losses on all sides whipping out nearly all of the Bonded couples. The few who remained crawled away in shame to live out the rest of their lives as they could, with their tails tucked between their legs.

"They had lost much in the Battle and most of their power had been sapped out by the clash. Due to the massive loss of life, people stopped forming Soul Bonds lest the same thing happen again. Eventually, this led to the supposed extinction of Bonded couples and the eventual demise of magic."

"So how do Will and Evanlyn fit in here?" Halt asked suspiciously, feeling suddenly worried for his apprentice.

Horace's face fell and his eyes took on a faraway look.

"Remember the arrow I found in the woods?" He asked in a small voice.

Halt nodded, wondering what new theory Horace had in mind. But nothing could prepare him for what the knight-in-training said next. Horace balled his fists and clenched his jaw. In a voice that could have cut through solid rock, he spoke.

"As you said, the arrow is of Temujai make," Horace said gravely. "And you are correct in your theory: The Temujai are on the move again. However, this is not just some random invasion to get more land as you had assumed."

Halt's brow furrowed, as he frowned, perplexed. How had Horace known that when he had never told the young man of his thoughts on the matter? Glancing up at Horace, he was alarmed to see a look of sheer fury fillings his every feature.

"What are they after then, Horace?" Halt asked cautiously, hoping that by using his name it would make the young man snap out of his trance-like state.

Horace heaved a sigh and stared at Halt with a determined look. "The Temujai are not invading to acquire more land as you like to think, Halt. No, indeed! They are after none other than Will and Evanlyn because they share a Soul Bond. The Temujai hope that by capturing them, they can manipulate the Bond to force the couple into using their magic for their own agenda. The Temujai are invading the kingdom to capture Will and Evanlyn, Halt. And they will let nothing, absolutely nothing, stand in their way!"

X~X~X~X~X

Will felt guilty.

His face burned with embarrassment and he felt horribly foolish for running off into the middle of nowhere after his childish outburst.

His father was a knight and would be ashamed to see him act like this. He should not behave like a child, not in the presence of others anyways. He had to follow in his father's footsteps and regain their family honour.

Still, that did not stop him from feeling horrible and confused at all that had happened. He had run off from the cabin into the nearby woods to get some time alone and take stock of things.

He had always felt a connection with the forest. He would come here for solace often to escape Horace's teasing. Now that mean brute believed he was a friend and was trying to fuddle his mind. It was probably just another sick prank!

Oh, where was Alyss when he needed her? If he ever had a friend, it was her and missed her more than ever. He hadn't been with her often, but had watched her from afar and spoken with her on one or two occasions. She had seemed friendly, but more like in a way between a brother and sister.

He had no idea what to think about this new girl who claimed to be a friend: He had never ever seen her before in his life! Or had he? It just didn't make sense. Oh, why did things have to be so complicated and just damn confusing? Perhaps he was cursed and that was why his parents died because he was a devil's spawn and could only cause darkness and terror to all those who followed him.

Poor Will was so caught up in his moping and misery that he failed to hear the soft padding of feet as a few lithe soldiers dressed an eastern outfit ghosted up to him as silent as a wraith. His vision was blurred by tears, so he did not realise he was in danger until it was far too late. A burst of hot pain lanced down Will's back as something sharp and hard struck him across the shoulders.

The confused and anxious boy fell down into a crumpled heap on the ground, crying out in agony as the pain hit him. Black spots danced in his vision and Will struggled to rise only to be beat down again and again. He just managed to get a glance of several men with leering grins, spears, and whips all gathered around him. Even more disheartening was the small form of Evanlyn with a sack tied over her face.

"Well, well, well," A voice crooned patronizingly. "What do we have here?"

And that was all Will saw and heard before a spear butt rammed into his head. Then everything went black!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So, Horace has explained what his the history of Soul Bonds to Halt but will the grizzled, old Ranger believe him? And who has captured Will and Evanlyn? Is it the Temujai or a worse foe? Will Halt and Horace find out? If so, how will they react? More answers await you in the next episode of "Forget Me Not" so stay tuned!

~ Elf Knight ~


	5. Chapter 5: Escape Attempt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_!

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to thank each and every person who commented on this story. It means a lot to me that you continue reading it even though it's not the greatest of fanfics. I'll admit it's rather cliché and the characters are somewhat OOC, but it'll only get more so as the story progresses. I'll try to keep them in character, but Will thinks he's twelve and Evanlyn has to deal with a Soul Bond and the consequences thereof.

Horace is forced to deal with dreams he keeps having about Soul Bonds, magic, and Evanlyn and Will. Halt has to come to terms with himself and all that has happened. Basically, brace yourself for some 'world warping' as I like to call it. Since there's magic in this world, things will be different. Don't say I didn't warn you! Well, now that that's cleared up allow me to present you with Chapter Five of "Forget Me Not."

P.S. The last part of this chapter might get a little dark, just to warn you but it's nothing too weird; I promise! (hopefully)

**Chapter 5:** Escape Attempt

"They are what?" Halt practically roared.

Horace winced as the bellow reverberated throughout the small cabin, echoing loudly across the tiny hallway. Halt might have been short, but he was a fully-fledged Ranger and could get awful nasty when in a temper.

Even though Horace seemed to know it all and appear brave, he was inwardly scared. You see, he had been plagued by dreams. At first, he thought they were nothing but battles and nonsense of a frazzled and stressed-out mind.

But then he dreamt of Will and Evanlyn. He had shrugged it off at first, thinking that it was his worry about them being safe. But then he found the arrow and had the dream of their capture and now he knew they were in deep trouble.

If only he had told Halt about his dreams, perhaps they could have gotten here sooner and stopped the Temujai from getting their friends. It was all the more frightening since Will and Evanlyn were in a vulnerable position. Will had the mentality of a twelve-year-old and Evanlyn was confused and angry, trying to figure everything out.

What's more, their Soul Bond made them week since they had to get used to being connected to each other. They would feel each other's pain, each other's worry, each other's fear and more. So much more! He felt so sorry for them and felt like it was all his fault. Had they gotten here sooner, none of this would have happened and they would be okay. Now they were captured and probably being tortured and interrogated even as they stood there.

Halt fidgeted uneasily, his eyes taking a faraway look and Horace knew what he was thinking.

"You're right, Halt," Horace said softly, causing the Ranger to glance at him sharply. "Will and Evanlyn are in danger. We have to go rescue them before it is too late!"

But even as Halt began brainstorming a plan of attack, Horace couldn't help but feel depressed and confused. Try as he might, he couldn't help but feel a sinking sense of dread and foreboding. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt _wrong_. For some odd reason, he could not resist the notion that they were walking into a trap!

X~X~X~X~X

Will groaned.

His skin tingled and felt like he was on fire. His whole body ached and his head pounded, as he was attacked by a throbbing migraine. He felt like he had been trampled by a horse or crushed by castle wall. It was almost unreal how horrible he felt. But nothing could amount to the feeling that he had put Evanlyn in danger.

Evanlyn.

Will's heart leapt to his throat.

_Evanlyn!_

How in the _hells _could he forget about her? Was he that thoughtless that he could disregard her safety for a moment of his own comfort? He was the son of a knight and had to abide by a code of honour! Otherwise, there was nothing worth living for and fighting for.

Taking a deep breath, Will stirred and opened his eyes. Slowly and carefully, he glanced about and was dismayed to find himself alone in a small stone cell. He was chained to the wall and stripped of all clothing but his loins-cloth.

In any other scenario, he would have been awfully embarrassed but that was now the least thought from his mind. He was alone in the cell and could not see any way of escape other than a tiny barred window at the top of the wall opposite him and the iron door which was undoubtedly barred and locked.

Panic flared within Will.

He had no idea why, but Evanlyn was suddenly important to him and he felt duty-bound to rescue her and make sure she was safe. An alien anger roused within him like some ancient beast woken from hibernation. But Will knew that it was no use and a tear trickled down his cheek.

_Evanlyn! Oh, Evanlyn!_ He cried, seized by a sudden desperation. _Where are you, Evanlyn?_

There was a moment of tense silence and time seemed to slow.

The very air tensed and Will could have sworn that Mother Nature herself was waiting with bated breath for something magical to happen.

Then came an unexpected female voice in his head...

..._Will?_ It asked in an odd mixture of shock and relief.

Will froze, and hesitated before responding. He could not believe what was happening! Was this some kind of mad dream?

_Evanlyn?_ He asked back, feeling suddenly small and insignificant.

_Oh, Will it _is _you!_ Evanlyn cried and he felt a wave of relief emanate from somewhere, from _her_.

He could almost picture her crying tears of joy and running over to him, her arms outstretched for an embrace. All sorts of strange and peculiar emotions rushed through Will's being and his face flushed in embarrassment

But Evanlyn sensed his emotions she paid no heed and spoke quickly. _Where are you, Will? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened? How..._

_Calm down, Evanlyn!_ Will chuckled, sending her a wave of calming emotions. _I feel like I just got sent to hell and I'm chained up in a prison cell, stripped to by underpants. But other than that, I'm doing just fine!_

Will could not resist a mischievous grin as he felt a burst of embarrassment from Evanlyn and he couldn't help but feel a little awkward too. Still, the mental image of her blushing at his joke brightened the cold environment considerably making him smile slightly. But then he lost all joy when he remembered what had happened to them.

_Evanlyn,_ He said, hanging his head in shame. _I don't know what happened to us, but whatever happens – know that I am sorry for running off like that. It was childish of me and I shouldn't have just left you without giving you the chance to explain yourself. I'm just...I'm just sorry, okay? Forgive me?_

Trying his best, he concentrated on the connection that seemed to have formed between them and sent Evanlyn the mental image of him giving her a hopeful smile. Joy, relief, and assurance radiated back to him so strongly that Will was almost shocked.

_Don't worry yourself, Will,_ Evanlyn said earnestly. _It was not your fault. In fact, I think I found a way to make things right._

_How do you mean? _Will asked, feeling rather confused.

_For some reason, our captors failed to tie me up,_ Evanlyn said excitedly. _They just threw me into an old storage room with some boxes and barrels. I was unconscious at the time so I guess they thought that I wouldn't do anything to escape being a girl._

_Stupid gits!_ Will couldn't help but snort in derision.

Evanlyn beamed across the bond and Will couldn't help but feel better at the thought of making her happy.

_What's more I was able to open the door to my cell, _Evanlyn continued. _Either our captors are overly-confident or overly-stupid for they only have two or three guards on duty patrolling the hallways. I was able to explore a bit more but I had to return to my cell since they checked up on me once a day._

_Once a day?_ Will asked worriedly. _How long have I been out?_

_Three days,_ Evanlyn said sadly. But she pushed on before Will could say anything. _But don't let that worry you. I don't think they tied you up very well and I believe you can escape if you try. The soldiers here seem very complacent and lax as if they are confident they will succeed in whatever they try to do. They obviously have no idea I managed to escape and will be none the wiser should you do so too. We can then team up afterwards and find out what exactly is going on here? Deal?_

Will mulled Evanlyn's plan over. Something didn't feel quite right but if what she said was true, he couldn't risk a chance of escape. Especially since Evanlyn was at risk of getting harmed if he didn't get out of here!

_Deal!_ Will said.

_Good,_ Evanlyn said, and Will could picture her nodding in satisfaction. _Get out of there soon and wait for me. I will be coming to meet you as soon as possible. Try to stay out of trouble._

X~X~X~X~X

"Are you sure they went this way?" Horace questioned for possibly the hundredth time.

Even though he was having all of these dreams, he was no god and did not know everything. He was still a knight-in-training and a young one at that! Also, he was no Ranger and knew that Halt was much smarter than both of them put together. But try as he might, he could not ignore the sense of anxiety and impatience that threatened to overwhelm him!

"Positive," Halt said curtly. "Now if you please shut up, I can get back to following the trail."

"Fine, be that way!" Horace snapped.

The air felt humid and intense and the sky had darkened considerably. Dark storm clouds gathered, blocking out the sun. Horace was holding a flickering torch while Halt was investigating the trail Will had left in his mad dash for freedom. Finally, Halt stopped and his eyes widened in alarm and worry.

"What is it?" Horace asked eagerly, hurrying over and bending down next to Halt.

The grizzled old Ranger seemed frozen in fear and was unable to move as his hands held something small and delicate. Horace gasped. It was Will's Oakleaf Broach! The thing was a symbol that he was a Ranger.

Somehow, it must have fallen off him and Horace knew that Will would never discard it in such a careless manner. He was far too honourable for that! He took things seriously and it could only mean one thing. Horace eyed Halt cautiously as the Ranger's hands trembled.

"Halt," Horace whispered, trying to shake the Ranger out of his trance. "I think it's too late, Halt. I think...I think Will and Evanlyn have been kidnapped!"

X~X~X~X~X

Will breathed a sigh of relief and let his shoulders sagged as he paused to catch his breath.

He had finally wiggled out of his chains and, after a short but intense while, they had fallen off with a loud clank. It was obvious that Evanlyn spoke the truth – his guards had been careless seemingly think he was too weak to escape.

Well they thought wrong!

Unable to resist a grin, Will hurried over to the door. Excitement pulsed through his veins and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He took a deep breath, his hands shaking as they paused on the door. He was just about to give up, but Evanlyn's smile flashed through his mind and he knew he _had_ to succeed if nothing more than for her sake alone.

Clenching his jaw and squaring his shoulders, he let out his pent-up breath and pushed the door hard. It swung open easily making an eerie squeak as he'd imagine would happen in a haunted house, such as he heard tales of from Horace the Bully. But this was no haunted house! An empty hallway greeted him instead, and a yawning hallway.

Will's mind raced as he ran out the hall taking a sharp left turn. He was so caught up in thoughts of victory that he failed to notice the muscular form of a titanic-looking soldier who stood right in front of him.

_Bang!_

Will slammed into the stoic soldier, armour and all. Staggering backwards, Will gasped for breath.

"Huh? Wha?" He asked, his eyes darting about in perplexity and bewilderment. "Evanlyn? What's going on here?"

"You are trying to escape," An oily voice crooned.

Will's skin crawled at the voice and it sounded horribly familiar. Giving himself a mental shake, he realised his eyes had been closed and he opened them. He sucked in a sharp breath at the alarming sight that greeted his eyes.

A tall and dark-skinned man stood before him, dressed in a long-sleeved black robe. It was trimmed in a blood-red and had an emblem of a skull with fangs and horns on the chest-part of it. A dark red turban sat on the man's head like a crown and demonic-looking eyes bored holes into his chest. Will shuddered as a dark and sinister aura radiated dangerously off the foreboding man.

"Who are you?" Will asked, feeling suddenly afraid.

"That is not so important," The man said causally in that same sickening voice. "But what matters more is who is with me!"

Will glanced at the man sharply.

Panic flared within him when he realised that Evanlyn stood next to the man holding a dagger to her throat. She wore a torn and muddy dress. Her hair was matted and tangled. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were bloodshot either from crying, pain, or lack of sleep.

Will's blood boiled!

"What in the _hells _are you doing to her?" Will roared, feeling an alien anger rise up within him.

"It is not so much what I am doing to her," The man said, spreading his hands outwards emphatically. "But rather what you will make her do to herself that matters." 

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Will spat, balling his fists.

"The moment you attempt to harm me or one of my men," The man said with a smirk on his lips and a demonic delight in his eyes. "Evanlyn will cut her own throat."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Wow, am I evil or what? Okay, I realise that last part was kind of gross but I wrote it (as you will read in the next chapter) for Will to realise that he cannot escape. The plot will thicken and more action will come, I assure you. There will also be magic and I thank Ranger Adrian for being kind enough to help me get a magic system down. I really appreciate it! Also, should anyone wish to Beta-Read this fanfic I would be happy for the help as I'm sure it could use a Beta. Once again, dear readers, your thoughts and opinions of this chapter mean a lot to me and I would love to read them all.

Many thanks in advance!

~ Elf Knight ~


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_ in any way whatsoever!

**Author's Note:** Thanks all for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. I am awfully sorry for the delay, but I got kind of held up with a bunch of stuff and lethargy in general. Hopefully, this will make it up to you.

Enjoy!

P.S. I nearly forgot but thought it was only fair to warn you guys that there is a little bit of dark stuff in this chapter quite early on. I know it has been done before but I just had to add it for the plot-line and the sake of realism. So no hard feelings, okay? *smiles hopefully*

**Chapter 6:** Trapped

"What in the _hells_ are you talking about?" Will growled, struggling to subdue the violent emotions welling up inside him.

The sinister-looking man smirked.

"I am a sorcerer and that means magic, _Dark Magic_," The man drawled as if he had answered this question a hundred times.

"But magic doesn't exist!" Will protested.

While common sense refused to believe in this otherworldly force, his practical half screamed out at him to believe in its existence. After all, how could he and Evanlyn communicate through thoughts if not for magic? Looking back on it later, Will realised he shouldn't have said that but now it was too late for the man sneered and his eyes flashed with raw power making Will flinch.

"Why don't any of you believe?" He hissed. "Will this make you change your mind?"

Without giving Will any time to react, he put his thumb and forefinger together and turned his hand as if unlocking a door with a key. Will's eyes widened in horror as he realised the hand was in front of his heart. Instantly, his chest flared with pain and he doubled over coughing up blood as raw pain wracked his body.

"Do you believe me now?" The man growled. "Do you not believe in magic? How else could you share a Soul Bond with this wench here if not for the magic that is alive within you?"

"I believe..." Will said, holding his hand out desperately and gasping for breath.

But something that the man said made his heart leap into his throat: A Soul Bond?

X~X~X~X~X

"What do you mean _kidnapped_, damn you?" Halt all but roared. "This is Will and Princess Cassandra we're talking about here!"

"Halt, calm down," Horace said gently. "You will do no good to Will in an emotional state, not when there are enemies about and we are in Skandian territory. In fact, I can sense that some of our northern friends have learned of our illegal presence and are coming this way now. If we leave now, we could evade them but then we will only run into the Temujai. I think it would be wise to wait for them to find us and make them our allies. We could really use their help to rescue Will and the princess."

Halt took a deep breath and balled his fists. He looked calmer on the outside but his eyes flashed with fury. Will was like a son to him and he would be damned if he would be harmed, the princess too considering the circumstances.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Halt retorted.

Horace just sighed and shook his head. "I have my sources but now is not the time for that. Now we must act. I suggest we leave traces of activity here for the Skandians to follow and then make our way back to the cabin to get as much sleep and rest as possible. Methinks we won't get too much of it in the days to come."

"Fine," Halt said tersely.

Needless to say, Halt was a bit peeved with this sudden change in command especially because Horace was a knight-in-training and a young one at that. It didn't matter that he had killed Lord Morgoroth. He was still a youngster and should be acting like this.

Why this sudden switch in authority left him disoriented and confused, and Halt resented that. Still, he would do his best to take stock of this and maintain a sense of civility amongst themselves – if only for Will's sake.

Little did he know how he would come to regret his decision in the days to come. But for now, he set about helping Horace carry out their plan hoping beyond hope that they could rescue Will and Cassandra before it was too late and time ran out.

X~X~X~X~X

Evanlyn was worried.

She watched Will silent as a wraith while he battled it out in a stare-down with that bastard.

Evanlyn felt sick.

It was as if an alien presence had invaded her body, a _dark_ alien presence. Something otherworldly and foreign had consumed her not more than minutes ago and only now did she realise that they had been tricked.

It was so obvious now that her cheeks burned with embarrassment at their folly, _her_ folly for getting Will and her into this damned situation. It was her fault for leading Will on this fool's errand.

She should have realised that it was a trick, a trap to make them think they could easily escape only to prove otherwise.

Evanlyn felt awful.

She realised that their captors had been leading them on the whole time, making them believe they could escape only to crush their hope by capturing them a second time. It wasn't a common tactic but it had been used from time to time.

The strategy was designed to crush any and all resistance in the prisoner so that they would never again even _try_ to find a way of escape. They would think it was hopeless and foolish to do so and would feel embarrassed and ashamed for the rest of their miserable existence.

Evanlyn felt regret.

As much as she didn't want to feel hope, she knew she could not give in to their demands. She knew she was being used as a weapon against Will to foil an escape attempt but why was a mystery.

The man had mentioned something of a Soul Bond. Was that what joined their minds so that they could read not only each other's thoughts but also emotions?

It was kind of nice to know that Will was concerned and worried about Evanlyn. It made her feel comforted that he still cared about her to some extent even though he didn't remember anything about her.

Or did he?

Evanlyn could only hope that she could think of something to change all that and bring his memories back. She had just witnessed Will get tortured because of her and it pained her more than anything.

She vowed right then and there to get them out of this situation and make it up to Will in any way possible. Suddenly, an idea to get Will's memory back and possibly _more_ sprung to mind. It was certainly not chaste and definitely unorthodox, something a princess of all people should be ashamed of thinking but she didn't care.

If it was for Will, she would do it.

Evanlyn felt hope.

X~X~X~X~X

Horace could not retain the feeling of excitement that pulsed within him while he and Halt sat in the otherwise-empty cabin, shrouded by mist and darkness. It was cold in the north, so they wore their clothes and whatever else they could to keep warm.

Halt had agreed to his plan but refused to permit a fire. He knew they would bump into the Skandians eventually, but he wanted to put that off for as long as possible. Halt was not in the best of moods, Horace could tell and he would not take too kindly to a social visit.

At least, Horace hoped it would remain social. If not for the Skandians, Will would not be captured and Cassandra would be safe. The Soul Bond would not be formed and life would be as it should be. His visions had spoken as such and that worried him.

Something, or _someone_, had tampered with fate causing the very laws of nature to unravel. Things should be spinning out of control and the land should have been in chaos by now with the return of magic. But the world was largely at normal.

Well, if you could consider an army of invading Temujai led by a demonic sorcerer normal. Horace could not resist a smirk, but whipped it off his face instantly as his vision-enhanced senses alerted him to the arrival of several newcomers.

They were attempting to creep along at a quiet pace, but (even though his had no idea how this was happening) Horace's senses made them sound like a deranged bear crashing through the undergrowth. Horace glanced up at Halt and he could tell that the Ranger sensed them too.

"That's right, Halt," Horace whispered with bated breath. "They're here."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Well there's the next chapter! I don't know how much more intense things will get but they will get darker and dangerous as the story progresses. So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this fanfic better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	7. Chapter 7: The Whisperer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ranger's Apprentice_ in any way whatsoever!

**Author's Note:** Greetings, all! I just saw the last Harry Potter film yesterday and it was awesome. Well, except for like the last 15-20 minutes or so and the epilogue set 19-years-later. So if anyone has some questions about the film or just want to exchange opinions about it feel free to PM me. Okay, enough rambling! Here is the next chapter of "Forget Me Not".

I hope you like it!

P.S. I realise 'methinks' is a little OOC but magic in _Ranger's Apprentice _totally throws everything you ever knew out the window. So I guess all the characters are a little OOC but perhaps that was going a tad bit too far. I will try my best to make the characters IC but it might be a little tough with how this story is going, since it seems to write itself like in the previous chapters. I'll work on it though, but just keep that in mind and we'll get along splendidly! ;-)

P.P.S. Oh, I almost forgot! There's mild swearing throughout this chapter and some dark stuff near the end. Just thought you might want to know.

**Chapter 7:** The Whisperer

The world was officially over, Will thought as his mind reeled. There was no way of escape. He and Evanlyn were done for. After his nasty confrontation with his captors and his rude introduction to magic, he had been forced to walk return to his cell by himself. Escape was futile. There was nowhere to go anyways.

When he had barely recovered from the brutal pain in his chest, the evil man with the skull-decorated tunic began boasting about how this was the 'point of no return' for apparently they had been taken to an island way out at sea.

The ocean around them was choppy and filled with man-eating sharks and worse predators of the deep. Moreover, the weather was sudden and unpredictable.

Will's captor had been able to tame the atmosphere temporarily with magic but now the spell had worn off so they were stuck here until either Will or Evanlyn told the brute what he wanted to know.

To make matters worse, the bastard had cast a spell on Evanlyn so that she would kill herself if he attempted to escape or attacked his guards. But what really broke his spirit was that he was left unchained and free to walk around.

The door to his cell was left unlatched making it oh-so-tempting to escape. And yet Will knew that the moment he did so, Evanlyn would die and it would all be his fault. He didn't know her but in times like these he thought he did.

A strange flicker of memory had flooded into him when he saw the look of wild terror in her eyes when he bumped into her at the hallway. Everything that happened then was so unexpected, so surreal that it seemed to transpire in slow motion.

Now they were done for and it was all Will's fault. If he hadn't run away and behaved so childish none of this would have happened. They would still be in their familiar cabin, warm and safe.

They would be with people who claimed to know them and be their friends. There was a chance that Will could get to know Evanlyn better, for he was starting to feel...something for her. It was most peculiar be he felt attracted to her for lack of a better word.

But now all of that was gone like dust in the wind. It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless. He was a good-for-nothing twelve year old with a freakish personality who attracted danger and trouble like a magnet or so it seemed. There was no point to go one anymore, not while he had put Evanlyn and others in danger. He should just save them all by giving himself up. He should...

_Enough!_ A voice all but screamed in Will's head.

_Evanlyn?_ Will gasped, his mind racing.

Had she heard all of his thoughts? Oh he'd never live to hear the end of it!

_No, not exactly,_ The voice said and Will's face flushed when he felt a sense of amusement emanate from the voice.

_Who are you?_ Will asked wearily. _And how many more voices will I hear in my head? I thought I was alone in here and now it seems like everyone in the whole world wants to communicate with me. Maybe I've finally snapped and gone crazy. It would be fitting after all for all I've ever accomplished._

Much to Will's stunned surprise, the Voice laughed. It was a deep and resonating sound like an old man, but not a frail old man with a bald head and hunched over on a crooked walking stick.

This Voice was robust and alive as if pulsating with energy. It was jovial too and that comforted Will somewhat, providing him with an odd sense of relief that not everyone was insane. Or was he?

_I am known by many names,_ The Voice said at last. _But names are a powerful thing, especially with magic. If you know someone's True Name, you can take control of their thoughts, emotions, and entire being turning them into your slave for all eternity unless they break free of the curse in some way or another. Until then, and that is a very rare occurrence, they will do whatever you ask for come what may. _

_So if you must call me by name, you may know me by one of my nicknames – The Whisperer. Or you can call me The Voice for indeed I am a Voice and not a sentient being that moves and lives and breathes like one of you. _

_Then again, I am not bound to a mortal – or immortal – body so that gives me far more freedom to move around and inhabit which ever poor soul I choose to. So you might say I am more alive than dead, certainly more alive than you humans at any rate!_

_Huh?_ Will asked, blinking in confusion as he struggled to process this torrent of new information.

_I know it's a lot to process all at once, _The Whisperer said. _But it is imperative to your survival that you listen to me and follow my instructions. This will also help you to rescue your girlfriend and stop an invasion of your kingdom and the spread of Dark Magic._

_Evanlyn is not my girlfriend!_ Will said through clenched teeth.

The Whisperer chuckled.

_Be that as it may,_ He said. _We have more important things to discuss, magic is one of them and magic – Gold Magic, not Dark Magic – means hope. Are you with me?_

Will hesitated.

Part of him wanted to leap at this chance to escape and the other half of him, the practical one, was wary and wondered if this Voice was not just another ploy of the enemy to weasel information out of him in a far easier manner than torture which would only strengthen his resolve against them.

Still, it was a chance and probably his only one. At the same time, it seemed far too good to be true but Will desperately wanted to escape and if it would help him free Evanlyn and make this bastard pay, then he would do whatever it took to accomplish that.

Heaving a sigh, Will made up his mind and directed his attention to the Whisperer.

_Alright fine,_ He said reluctantly. _We have a deal, but first you must swear to accomplish all that and more. You must help me get my memory back for I believe that part of my memory is missing, taken even. There are people who claim to know me and part of me thinks this is true. _

_Even so, I do not know them and this pains me for it obviously hurts them and they seem like good people. In addition, once Evanlyn and I get out of here and bring these brutes to justice we need your help to reunite with the people I told you about – two people called Halt and Horace – and get home unscathed. Can you do all that?_

_All that my young friend and more,_ The Whisperer chuckled. _But you must promise to uphold your end of the bargain – to follow my orders as I guide you down the path of Gold Magic and swear to use it only for the good of the kingdom and all of mankind. _

_Power can corrupt even the noblest of people and you, my young friend, are no exception. It can turn you into a monster far worse than your captor and that is something I dread to even think about since you are far more powerful than he is by way of magic. Do you swear to as I said?_

_I swear,_ Will said solemnly.

_Good, _The Whisperer said and Will was momentarily surprised to sense relief in the Voice.

But it was gone just as quickly and all was back to normal.

_Then I swear to uphold your end of the bargain, _The Whisperer replied firmly. _Shall we begin? _

_Yes,_ Will agreed. _We shall._

X~X~X~X~X

The atmosphere was dark and oppressive. The air was dank and a putrid stench somewhere in the ancient room caused the guards standing on either side of their Master to retch and hold their noses together.

It smelled as if someone had died in here and the carcass was still there, rotting away unattended to. If their Master felt any discomfort, however, he kept it to himself – his face a mask of impassiveness betraying no emotion whatsoever.

The Master surveyed the room, his face as cold as ice and his eyes as dead and dull as a lifeless corps. It was most foreboding sending shivers down the guards' spines but they were paid good money to protect their liege and they would do so to their dying day, even if the room they stood in was less than pleasant to look upon.

Indeed, the room was fairly large and the walls were shaped like a pentagon. The room was lit by small flickering candles that lined the floor all along the walls, the weak flames casting eerie shadows upon the walls and floor.

The rest of the room was filled with numerous objects that looked like something out of a children's fairy tale of evil villains and power-hungry warlocks. A large iron cage hung in the centre of the room from the ceiling and it was big enough to house a person in it.

Other chains and iron bars protruded from the walls and ceiling, some with ancient bones still clinging to them. In one corner stood the dreaded Rack. A favourite instrument of torture, the Rack was made out of strong wood and iron. It was used to stretch people's muscles apart sometimes breaking them.

There were various other instruments of torture in the chamber, things like calibres and axes and pikes lined the wall neatly in one corner. Dried blood carpeted the floor nearly causing the guards to vomit. But they retained their sense of bravado and counted sheep in their heads, struggling not to look at the gruesome sight before them.

Unlike them, on the other hand, the Master seemed unfazed by this awful, gut-wrenching sight. In fact, he wore a cold and calculating look on his face as if the gears were turning in his head and he was formulating a plan. Finally, after what seemed like an age, the Master turned towards them and his eyes glowed with an eerie spark of delight.

"Summon the Inquisitor," The Master said huskily. "It is time. Tomorrow, the prisoners will be questioned. Tomorrow, they will see why I am called the Master."

Glad to be gone from the nightmarish cell, the guards all but dashed down the hallway not looking back even though they felt the Master's eyes practically boring holes into their backs.

They shuddered and glanced at each other warily, almost feeling sorry for the prisoners. Little did they know that they had incurred the wrath of the most powerful man in the world, for the Master was a Sorcerer and the Inquisitor was his demonic twin.

X~X~X~X~X

Halt's gaze snapped upwards and his instincts kicked in propelling him into action, as he notched his bow. A beam of moonlight glinted off the metal arrow-head bouncing back onto a hulking form in front of the doorway.

Instantly, Halt had the bowstring pulled back and the arrow pointed at the intruder. Horace was also quick on his feet and had unsheathed his sword in a jiffy, gripping it in both hands at the ready should the intruders charge.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man approached slowly holding his hands above his head in surrender.

Halt's eyes widened as he realised who stood before him. It was none other than one of the men who had captured Will and Evanlyn, taking them to Skandia by boat when he swore an oath to rescue him.

Halt saw red and nearly exploded with fury, his grip loosening on the arrow. He was just about to impale the brute in the neck with his arrow when a figure leapt in the way.

Time slowed...

The arrow sang through the air...

...And pierced Horace in the shoulder!

Horace cried out in pain and all hell broke loose.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So there you have it. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this fanfic better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


End file.
